


From The Other Side

by Bella_Chan_is_tired



Series: ReaderxRivals [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Blushing, Bullying, Cats, Confusion, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Cute, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gift Giving, Harems, Innocence, Japan, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Roses, Sexuality Crisis, Sleep, Sleepovers, Study Date, Sweet, Teasing, Texting, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Chan_is_tired/pseuds/Bella_Chan_is_tired
Summary: Part two to "Penpals". You are chosen to go to Akademi High for the "Penpals" program. There, so many things are confusing, and you start to question the things you thought you knew about yourself.
Relationships: Amai Odayaka/Reader, Asu Rito/Reader, Hanako Yamada/Reader, Kizana Sunobu/Reader, Megami Saikou/Reader, Mida Rana/Muja Kina, Oka Ruto/Reader, Osana Najimi/Reader, Osoro Shidesu/Reader, Reader & Other(s)
Series: ReaderxRivals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123295
Kudos: 1





	From The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I made this. So, there.

You gaze out the window into the clouds below. Beside you, Myami was steadily asleep.  
You glanced back down at your phone, looking at the picture. It was Osana.  
You couldn't believe that you were chosen to go to Japan. You were going to meet your friends personally for the first time.  
"Would you like anything?" a young woman pushed over a cart of snacks. You shake your head.  
"Alright then. Call me when you change your mind!"  
You gaze back over the cloudtops. You could hardly wait.  
You eventually grew sleepy. But you didn't want to fall asleep yet.  
You lost the battle and fell into a comfortable sleep.  
\--------------------------------------  
You slowly open your eyes. The plane had not landed in Japan yet.  
Myami was still asleep too. As were the majority of the people around you.  
You yawn and stretch. It was dark out. You glanced back at the picture of Osana.  
Only an hour before you could meet her. You could not wait.


End file.
